Ghosts in the Mirror
by Hell Ice
Summary: **UNFINISHED**Rini is left home-alone and decides to go exploring in the house. Unexpectedly she discovers a time portal.
1. Mirror,Mirror

Hey Everyone This is my first sailor Moon Fan Ficton So I hope you like it. I wrote some of it during the middle of the night(mainly because I'm a bit nocturnal...J/K)Well enjoy ~.~   
  
Ghost In The Mirror  
Chapter 1  
  
  
Rini threw her book down in fustration and sighed deeply.  
"Sammy's at the park playing baseball,Serena's at the mall with here friends and Luna's visiting artemis." She got up and stretched her arms. "What am I supposed to do stuck here home alone?" She asked herself out loud.  
Rini headed for the kitchen and opened the refridgerator door.  
She took out a red apple and bit into it. "I know I'll go exploring!" She exclaimed. Rini took another bit of her apple and opened the door to the basement stairs. "I'll start here." She said and made her way down.  
After Rini's trip to the basement she explored each floor of the house until she reached the attic. She looked around the musty smelling room for something to do. Rini tried on an old hat that she found in a box. Then she heard strange giggling noises comming from one corner of the room. Rini went over to the corner and discovered a very odd looking old mirror.   
"What's this?" She said glancing at it. An image of four children playing in a field appeared in the mirror. Rini backed up for a moment but then came closer to the mirror again. She had a perplexed look on her face. The giggling got louder.  
Rini reached out and touched the mirror with her left hand. The image warped slightly and her hand went straight through. "Oh,my!" Rini gasped. Rini pulled her hand back out. The children playing in the field had hoola hoops. They beagan to sing a song,  
" Shake it Shake it,fast as you can, Siera shakes like no one can. Yeah Siera!! " They finished.  
Rini laughed out loud. ' They're having fun. I wanna have fun. Serena won't even miss me.' She thought to herself.  
Rini touched the mirror again with her right hand and let it go all the way through. Then she put her left hand in again and stepped through.  
Rini landed on her rear end with a THUD! " Owee! That hurt. " She wailed. Two of the children stopped playing and came over to her. There were two girls and two boys. Both of the girls were dressed in old fashioned outfits. The girl with the blode hair was wearing a pink poodle skirt and a blue blouse. In her hair she wore a pastel green ribbon. "Hi, what's your name?" The girl asked. Rini replied, "My name is Rini, what's your's?" "Siera and that's my best friend Meera." Siera pointed to the girl next to her. She was also dressed in a poodle skirt only it was powder blue. On top she was wearing a matching blue blouse. Her brown hair was braided back with a red ribbon that held it in place. Rini wondered wat she herself was wearing and looked down. She wore an elegant green poodle skirt that had embroidering on it. Her blouse was a soft cotton colored yellow. Rini looked up again. "Hello!" She smiled at Meera. " Hi, do you want to play with us?" Meera asked. "Sure!" replied Rini. "Ok then, the boys are our friends too but they can be a little crazy sometimes. Let us introduce you." Siera smiled. 


	2. Darien's Gifts

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"Oh...I wish Darien were here," Serena sighed.   
"Is he all you ever think about?" Rae asked sarcastically.   
"Be quiet Rae. Just because you're jealous...!" Serena quipped.  
"Me jealous? I've got Brad." Rae scoffed.   
Serena sneered,"Brad,Schmad!" Serena grunted. Rae snorted.  
"Well, they could go on arguing like that for hours." Mina frowned.  
"Tell me about it! So anyway Amy, what did you buy?" Lita asked her friend.  
"Well, I bought a new calculator..."   
"Oh boy..." Mina groaned. "...and I bought this."  
Amy held up a sky blue mini dress with spaghetti straps.  
"It's sooo cute!" Lita exclaimed."Oh it's gorgeous." Mina said turning around.  
"Are you going to wear it to the Spring Social next week?" Lita asked.  
Amy smiled. "Maybe, I will."  
Serena and Rae halted to a stop.  
"Hi, Darien." They said in unison. Serena gave an evil glare to Rae.  
Rae blew a raspberry. "Uh,hi girls." Darien greeted them.  
"Ha ha ha ha. Hiya hon." Serena chirped as she gave him a hug.  
Rae nodded her head. "Hello Darien!"  
The rest of the girls caught up to Rae,Serena and Darien.  
"Hi." They smiled. "So what are you doing here?" Serena asked Darien.  
" Oh I got bored at home with nothing to do so I decided to take a walk.  
I ended up here, window shopping."  
Darien smiled and removed a small box from his pocket.  
"I saw this in one of the displays. I thought you might like it." He handed Serena the box.  
"Awww..." The rest of the girls swooned. "Oh Darien you're so sweet." Serena blushed and accepted the box.  
"It's not much." Darien explained. Serena opened the box and removed a silver chain,   
with a pink rhine-stone in the center of a silver heart charm.  
"Oh It's just beautiful ! Thank you! " Serena squealed hugging him.  
"You're welcome. Oh, I almost forgot. I got something for Rini too."   
Serena groaned, "That little gremlin's at home." Serena smiled devilishly and though to herself.  
'It's a good thing too, now I get to keep Darien all to myself for a change.'  
"I'm tired of shopping Serena.Let's go home now."  
"Yeah me too." Lita chimed in. "I guess I am a bit exausted." Amy admitted.  
Everyone gave in and turned to Serena.   
"Alright, alright! We can all go to my house,but on one condition."  
"What's that?" Lita asked. "The condition is that you bake cookies for me, Lita."  
Serena laughed lightheartedly."...and that you walk me home Darien." Serena grinned.  
Everyone fell over with their feet in the air. "Ha ha ha,sure Serena." Lita laughed.  
Darien agreed and said that he had to give his present to Rini anyway.  
So they left the mall and headed for Serena's house.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I am not the author of the Sailor Moon Manga Seiries or Anime. This Fan Fic is based upon the story of Sailor Moon. 


	3. What next?

Hello again. It's Ryokoame. Hmmm......now we get to the meat of the story. Yay!!!  
Look I'm no secretary(meaning I can't type 60 words a minute) so please live with my slow updates on Chapters. Oh yeah and have a great day! ~.~  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
"Ahh..." Jim sighed. "Hey Mira, let's go to the malt shop." Seira suggested.  
"Will You come too Rini?" Mira asked. Rini wondered for a moment. ' Would Serena really miss me? She's always too busy to hang out with me anyway. I've found friends and now I'm going to stay with them.'  
She decided. "I'll go." They began walking down the path in the middle of the field. They reached the beginning of a wooded area. "It's just through here. This is a shortcut." Mira motioned for Rini to follow.  
"So where do you live?" Seira asked Rini. "Um....I live...uh...It's not close to here." Rini explained trying to come up with a rational answer. ' How did I even get here? That strange mirror was showing a reflection of this place. All I did was stick my hand through and Bump... ! ' She thought. "Hello?" Rini's concentration broke. "Seira asked you what town you were from?" Jim laughed. " I don't know where she's from but I know where she is.....Earth to Rini?" He made a circling motion with his index finger,around the side of his head. Rini paid no attention to him, still trying to figure out what to say. "Uh... " Rini mumbled. "It's ok you don't have to tell us where you're from." Mira comforted. Rini smiled. Then she asked. "What year is it?" Jim laughed again. "Man where have you been? It's 1959,dummy!" He exclaimed. "Don't call her dummy ! That's mean." Michael spoke up. Jim gasped. Then he thought about it for a moment. "You like Rini don't you ?" Jim snorted. Jim turned two shades redder than a rose. "Uh...no!" Jim studdered. Rini's complextion turned page white. "1959?" She uttered the words over again.  
*****************************************************************  
"Rini, we're home!" Serena called out as she took her key out of the front door.  
There was no reply. Serena spotted Rini's book on the floor. "Maybe she's sleeping upstairs." Rae suggested  
"Probably," sighed Serena. "So are you going to bake those cookies?" She Smiled. "Sure I'll get started as soon as I was my hands." Lita replied. "Serena I have to go now.I've got a dentist appointment at four O'clock.I'll just leave the present here." Darien said opening the front door. "Ok honey. Put It on the coffee table, sweet." Serena pointed. "Bye Everyone!" He waved heading out the door. "Goodbye." They all waved back. "Lita, you can wash your hands upstairs in the bathroom.Oh,please check on Rini for me." Serena begged slouching next to Amy,Rae and Mina on the Sofa. "Sure ok." Lita agreed running up the stairs.   
Moments later Lita returned bolting down the stairs. Her lips were twisted into a thin line. Her complextion was a pale white color."What's wrong?" Amy asked noticing her strange behavior. "Rini is...Missing!" She confessed. Identically shocked looks spread across the room on everyones faces.  
  
  
  
  
Author:Hahahahahahahah! *LAUGHING MAINIACALLY*Hahahahahahaha, Another Boyfriend for Rini? Maybe. Does Serena Find out that Rini is gone? Can Darien give his present to Rini? Does Lita bake her famous cookies?*Cookie crumbs fall out of Ryokoames mouth*What? I was hungry. I need Lita to bake for me too.  
  
  
  
  
**I Don't Own Sailor Moon** I Don't Own anything but the shirt on my back**Oh wait,my mom bought that too**Darn!**Well please don't sue me**BATTS EYES**I'm too cute to sue**+ I have no money** ~.~  
I did come up with the characters Mira,Jim,Michael,Seira,and Madagoya. 


End file.
